Good Day
by keenbeanz
Summary: And she is laughing again and it hurts her cheeks and her face feels numb and she knows she should be worried and panicked but today is a good day and on good days the two want to bury their pain.


**Okay I in no way own these characters and such.**

**This was written for my dear friend Lady Clarence who asked for this.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

'It's a good day.' She thinks when he pushes her slightly a smile plays at his lips and she can hear the soft laughter that comes from his mouth.

"I'm serious." She laughs and it shocks her for a moment that she can find something so funny in a time like this.

Finnick pouts and punches her shoulder and she wants to know if he was ever a serious person before all this happened.

"But I really think I could pull it off." he kicks the ground in an attempt to look like a three year old that didn't get what they wanted, she had seen kids do it before, but never kids from the seam.

She can't stop the laugh that escapes her lips again and she likes the way it seems to make Finnick better, even if it is for a short while, he smiles again and looks back up at her through his eye lashes, she guesses that look worked with other girls, but to her nothing happens she just laughs louder.

He grumbles then and tries to look upset but she can see past his mask she can see the way the corner of his lips tighten as if he is about to laugh.

"I don't think people would be too pleased if you did that." She says her voice is strained and she is trying to hold back the laughter, she wants to be serious, to have a serious talk with him, but she can't and part of her tells her to relax for a moment, and she tries not to think about her duties, their duties.

And she is trying to ignore the fact that people are dying, but really when she was in the arena she doubted many cared about her, no they were all probably taking bets on who would be the champion or who would be the next to die and by who's hand.

He scoffs for a moment and looks around the room and he gestures with his hand at the empty hallway a smirk is on his lips and she can't help but smile again. "But no one is here." He calls and the room echoes as if proving true to his point.

He looks back at her and quirks his eyebrow, she can tell he is trying to look sexy and she shakes her head, but he plays on with a smirk that looks more mischievous than sexy, his arms trail his body and she laughs at how ridiculous it all is. "And really who wouldn't want to see all this."

She scoffs again and continues down the hallway, she doesn't know where she is going, and she doesn't care, she just wants to stop smiling and laughing, because her cheeks are sore from the lack of use.

He catches up to her quickly and grips her arm he is still smiling like a mad man like he knows what he is doing and that he is making her laugh. "You can pull some strings right?" he asks again and she hopes he is joking about this whole thing but part of her is wondering if he actually would and she hopes that part is wrong.

"It's not going to happen." She says meeting his eyes and he gives her a look that makes her feel evil like she has stolen his meals for the past week.

"But I could totally pull it off." he stands in front of her and she has to crane her neck to look at him and he looks back down at her and for a second she thinks she can see into his mind and she wonders what he is thinking. "I pull of a net well enough." He laughs a hand on her shoulder and she feels it tighten.

Like he is going to panic again and she knows if he does so will she.

She shakes of the feeling, because she has to be strong for her, for both of them. So she laughs, but it is forced and she hopes he doesn't notice and the look on his face tells her he hasn't.

"I will see what I can do."

She doesn't know what happens next, because her life if know a blur. He is laughing one moment and then all of a sudden she is standing with Prim in a small room, she doesn't know where but she knows she has to be strong again.

Her arms are wrapped around her sister's shoulders and they whisper words of encouragement to each other, it is quiet for a long time and she loses that sense of joy she had a few hours ago and she tells herself it is because of something in the air and that it isn't because it's a good day.

The door opens suddenly, and she jerks her head up to look her hands tight around her sister, she knows she should relax and not panic every time a door opens but she can't help it.

A dark head of hair pops out from behind the door, and she looks into grey eyes and relaxes slightly.

"Uh." Gale looks at the two sitting on the floor and frowns. "If this is a bad time..."

Katniss shakes her head slowly releasing Prim ever so slightly. "What is it?" she is worried again what if they have Peeta? Or Annie? Was there another attack? Her mind feels scrambled and she shuts her eyes quickly trying to blank them all out.

Gale smirks and the worry is gone, so it can't be that bad then, can it?

"Uh I was wondering if you knew why Finnick was running around naked." He is quiet and she almost can't hear him because she is frozen, slowly she smiles and Gale looks at her like she has been hit over the head a few times.

The laughter bubbles up her throat and erupts in a bark, Prim and Gale both jump and look at her with uncertain eyes, but she can't see them in her huddled position on the floor and for a moment she wonders if she has gone mad.

Slowly she calm's herself down and looks at the other two standing across from her.

"You okay Katnip?" Gale asks a slight smirk on his face, like the whole thing was a joke and for a moment she thinks it is until she can hear the calls from down the hallway.

The shouts of "Finnick stop!", "Put some clothes on." And "Don't look children." And she tries not to laugh and she is holding it in but the bubble wants to explode from her chest and it almost sounds like she is sobbing, the two are looking at her again, Gale with a smile and Prim with a look of concern.

She can hear footsteps, multiple foots steps and she wants to look down the hall, but the thought of Finnick naked makes her uncomfortable so she sits in the room ignoring the urge to laugh at everything.

The foots steps come closer and she can tell it is Finnick from the whoops and calls he is making, Gale steps into the room and shuts the door, but not before she can hear his voice from down the hall.

"I told you I could pull it off."

And she is laughing again and it hurts her cheeks and her face feels numb and she knows she should be worried and panicked but today is a good day and on good days the two want to bury their pain.

And she is fine with that because good days are generally good and funny.

And good days are the only times they allow themselves to laugh and not worry.

**Sorry if it seems ooc I tried and essentially failed.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
